Tohru Hyūga
Tohru Hyūga was a female member of the disbanded Anbu Root faction. She is a member of the branch family of the Hyūga clan. She is often mistaken as a boy because of little feminine qualities. Background Tohru was wiped of her memories of her life before joining Root. Danzo recruited other children most being from the different clans of Konoha the others being orphans with potential. She was raised by Danzo's strict rules and expectations. Her daily life would consist of the entire day training she would mainly practice Taijutsu. On her first day she met five boys, other members of Root they became close friends and would cheer each other up even against Danzo's rules. One of her friends was Ritoshi an orphaned boy with talent in fuinjutsu. Ritoshi named her after his deceased father, Tohru. When they were alone or with their friends Ritoshi would call her that. Not remembering her former name she used Tohru Hyuga as her personal name. She got along with all the recruits in her generation for a while. It wasn't until Part II when her memories were revealed. Her given name was Saki. She was present at Hinata's third birthday and she asked for Hinata to lead the clan with responsibility and selflessness. Hinata took a liking to her like a friend. They were the same age and would be in the Academy together. That day she was branded with the branch seal by the Head family. She was born far into the Branch family and was no exception to the obligation to protect those of the Head family. She became Hinata's training partner next to Neji and was even present when Hizashi was sentenced to death. While trying to support Neji she recognized how he now held a grudge against the main family. Even as child she practiced Gentle Fist daily. When the year of the Academy orientation came Saki was asked to spar with Hiashi, her parents were against it and she herself did not want to fight against the Head of the Hyuga clan. However after the elder insisted the sparring match was set. The entire Head Family was present and then she and Hiashi sparred in the courtyard. During the sparring match when she used her Byakugan she got the upper hand against Hiashi. Afterwards Hinata came up to her father and praised Saki's skills. But Hinata was shocked to hear Hiashi say that Saki will never step foot in the Hyuga clan again. The next day Hinata asked Saki to spend the day with her as a chance to get her away from the clan and tell her what Hiashi said in secret. But Hinata couldn't bring herself to do it. When the two of them came home Hiashi was waiting at the entrance. He was furious and scolded Hinata. Danzo appeared behind him and Hiashi revealed that Danzo was recruiting kids for his Root faction especially from Konoha's clans. Saki was horrified and put up a fight against Danzo but Hiashi used her Branch seal. Hinata saw her in pain from the seal, soon Saki was taken away and her memories of her life were removed by the Anbu. Despite her memories being revealed after Danzo died she's unable to recollect them but she has shown to feel some sort of 'attachment' to her parents when she saw them again. Personailtiy As a child she was interested in fighting and combat more than anything else. This hadn't changed when she was recruited for Root. It was easy for her to make friends among Root. Even though she knew Tohru was a male name she wasn't bothered being called Tohru. She also had no problems not knowing her previous family or friends. She was a happy and playful child which slowly started to change under Danzo's program. When Danzo punished her using her branch seal her playful disposition was nonexistent and she became more responsisble. But she none the less got along with the other Root members. When Ritoshi and her friends started to change she has shown sense of self respect as she stood up to her friends and wouldn't let them harass her. However she has a merciless side as she did not hesitate to kill her former friends when Danzo ordered them to kill her. Ever since that incident she became emotionless and self-kept. She no longer believed in making friends and which would clash with Naruto's deep faith for comrades. However despite this she enjoyed sparring with Lee and Neji and even remained respectful toward Hinata. Her idealogies on not having friends was changed by Naruto and the others. She became more trusting and understanding towards others and began risking her life for them. She still keeps her expressions generally emotionless and doesn't use fake smiles like Sai. Her personality still seems to be tomboyish as she still likes fighting and uses the pronoun 'Boku' when referring to herself which is what boys usually use. On the flip side she likes walking around Konoha in her free time especially with friends and also does make an effort to be friendly even though she overall gets left out often. Category:DRAFT